1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display apparatus having a structure integrated by a plurality of one-dimensional optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as a widely used display apparatus, there is, for example, CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), PDP (Plasma Display Panel), OLED (Organic Light Emitting Display) and FED (Field Emission Display). As for CRT, since depth is required in size due to carrying out electronic line scanning, currently, LCD, PDP, OLED and FED etc., which are referred to as FPD (Flat Panel Display), are becoming mainstream. Although each FPD has different schemes in, such as, light emitting mechanisms or light valves, light modulation is performed for each two-dimensionally arranged pixel. In order to transmit analogue information regarding this light modulation to each pixel, FPD is configured to take advantage of a matrix structure which has high accuracy. Accordingly, when preparing the FPD, techniques such as carrying out film forming by vacuum processes, such as a spatter method, which uses, for example, a large area substrate such as a glass substrate, or a highly accurate shape formation technique represented in photo-etching processes are adapted.
Meanwhile, a method which does not carry out light modulation on each pixel positioned at the intersection point of matrix wiring is also being considered. In this method, light modulation etc. is carried out on portions other than the pixel portions. Light is emitted after being guided to a desired position. This configuration allows light which is incident from a light source upon an optical waveguide so as to satisfy total reflection conditions to have its light emitting position defined at a position in a part of the optical waveguide by, for example, displacement of a light output element. Further, according to this method, the role of each pixel portion can be reduced to guiding light adjusted to a desired strength and selecting light output.
For example, JP-A 1-185692 (KOKAI) suggests a method which, instead of providing a light source and a light modulating element such as a light valve to each pixel, carries out light modulation by using a strength modulator attached to a light source. After the light is guided to a desired pixel position, it is emitted at the pixel position. In other words, after the light whose strength is adjusted at the light source is transmitted to a desired position by light guiding under total reflection conditions of an optical fiber, refractivity of a core material at such position is changed, and light is emitted. By changing the refractivity of the core material partially by applying electric field, it becomes an area which does not satisfy total reflectance in the optical fiber. Therefore, in an area which does not satisfy total reflectance condition, the guided light is emitted from a side surface of the optical fiber.
However, a scanning driving method for display is required in a display apparatus having a structure integrated by a plurality of one-dimensional optical waveguides such as optical fibers. In the above mentioned display apparatus structure, scanning applies electric field to an optical waveguide and changes reflectivity to determine a scanning position. In order to carry out the scanning drive precisely, a precise structure formation is required in production.